The land before time XVI: Journey to the center of the Earth
by Javimagine236
Summary: The gang entered a world that they had never imagined before, in that world they will find a new friend who will help them to return to theirs through the many dangers that have been there.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "The land before time"**

* * *

 **The story is about a dinosaur valley called "Great Valley", where lived 7 small dinosaurs that are: Littlefoot the longneck (apatosaurus); Cera the threehorn (triceraptos); Ducky the swimmer (saurolophus); Petrie the flyer (pteranodon); Spike the spiketail (stegosaurus); Chomper the sharptooth (tyrannosaurus rex) and Ruby the fast runner (oviraptor).**

* * *

One day, the gang was playing near the volcano where Ruby discovered a cave, curious of what could be inside, they got into it. They walked for a while in the cave, but saw nothing, suddenly the ground began to tremble and a big hole opened under its legs that made them end up falling into the void. When they woke up they found themselves in a gallery with only one way forward, Petrie began to worry because there isn't seemed to be a way to go up.

Littlefoot told them that maybe going to the end of the cave they would find an exit, but after hours of road, at the end they found a hole that took them through a rock slide. At first they were having fun, but then they saw that they were approaching a hole in the way, but by a miracle they managed to jump it, then each one took a different route and in the end they ended up to met again, although they found it amusing, they were still concerned for how to go up if they didn't do more than go down more and more.

As they left the tobogganing area, they found a whole room of precious and shiny stones of all sizes. Ducky decided to catch a few precious stones, when suddenly there was a strange creaking. At first they didn't care, but, later, Littlefoot discovered that the ground they were treading was very weak and any stroke, however small, would make everyone fall to anyone who knows where, but without noticing, Ducky dropped a small piece of precious stone to the floor or causing the ground to break and they all fell through a hole.

At first they believed that they were going to be falling forever, but in the end, they fell into an underground lake, when they left they all saw on the roof some bright points that moved, but in fact they were bright butterflies. They had never seen anything like it, the butterflies headed for a gallery near them and decided to follow them believed that they knew a way out.

When they came out they saw something they couldn't believe, a world full of rivers, plants, trees and much more, that left them surprised to discover that there was a world under another world. The first thing they thought was to eat the leaves that were there despite having a different look and taste than the above, because they had been a good time without eating, after filling their bellies decided that we had to explore that new world with the illusion of discovering more things and find a way out, walking among the magnificent trees and giant mushrooms came to a beach facing an underground ocean.

Unable to find the exit spent the night there while they thought of a way to climb the next morning, Petrie had the suspicion that somebody was watching at the beginning all believed that they were imaginations yours, but later discovered that they were not alone, chasing the course subject discovered that it was a Therizinosaurus called Terence. This at first considered them enemies, but after the gang reassured him and explained, he told them that he had stayed in this place since he was born and that he never thought he could have life upstairs.

Chomper asked if he knew any way out to the surface, at first Terence didn't want to say anything, because he only gave him the same situation, but the gang persuaded him to tell them something, in the end he said that there may be one on the other side of the big waters. Cera asked how they are going to cross them if a single trunk cannot with 7 dinosaurs at once, then Littlefoot came up with an idea of gathering a bunch of logs, joining them with lianas and riding a kind of boat.

All the gang began to gather logs and lianas to create a boat to navigate, except Terence that to give it equal their situation was to look only at the end they asked him to Terence if I wanted to go with them and he said no because there were more dangers of those who imagine and that they only serve hindrance while attempting to protect them all the time.

At first they decided to leave without him, but moments later Terence got on the boat, the gang was glad to go with them, but he said he would only take them to the exit because he didn't want to leave the world that considered his home, and so ended up navigating the underground big waters. They sailed for hours with total tranquility, until they encountered a storm, during the storm they faced a bank of carnivorous fish, but were rescued by plesiosaurs, but also faced giant sea dinosaurs.

Suddenly a strong wind made Petrie get fired, Ducky tried to grab him, but she was also swept by the wind, the rest were doing their best not to lose sight of them, but the storm was too strong and caused the lost sight while they were pushed by the currents. By the time they realized, they had a huge wave behind them that the whole engulfed, when the boys woke up, realized they had reached a kind of island.

Terence was angry with them while complaining about not having stayed is his home, Ruby tried to calm him, after getting it, Littlefoot told them that maybe, Duckly and Petrie had come to the same island that they and they could be near , Terence told them that once they met their lost friends, they would go away and Littlefoot agreed. They decided to enter a cave to start their search for duckling and Petrie, meanwhile, the two woke up next to a huge rock, after observing that they were in an unknown place and away from others, discovered that the rock in which they were sleeping was moved, revealing himself later as a carnotaurus.

The two began to flee from him, Petrie grabbed Ducky and the two flew away from the Carnotaurus, when they were found safe, they decided to go in search of the rest to continue together the return to their home. The rest of the gang continued to search until, Cera, distracted, was about to fall down a ravine that seemed to have no background, but Spike saved her. The boys saw the ravine fearfully while they saw that the only way to get to the other side was through columns of narrow rocks.

They were scared, so Terence, tired of waiting, I hit a big jump to reach one of the columns and was jumping one at a time to get to the other side. Littlefoot decided to follow the example of Terence, after passing a couple of columns, he was calming down because he saw that it was very easy. Cera was the next, followed by Chomper and Ruby who followed her to the other side.

Now only Spike was missing, but as he looked down he went in a big panic and dared not jump, the rest encouraged him to jump, but didn't serve. Then, Littlefoot as he looked back he came up with an idea, seconds later, Spike suddenly perked up and jumped from column to column until he met the rest on the other side. They wondered what had happened for him to enter that bravery, suddenly, they looked back and saw Littlefoot with a branch full of leaves in the mouth that Spike was eating, after being a while laughing continued their journey and search.

Suddenly in the distance they saw the shadow of a creature they hadn't seen before, while the boys were receding from fear, Terence showed his claws and put on defensive formation, they were all nervous until they discovered that that giant shadow was actually Ducky and Petrie, when they all met, began to hug and rejoice, except Terence that all he did was look at the time he crossed his arms in a sign that he didn't care about the situation.

The night fell and everyone decided to stop in an area to rest until it was done by day, none could sleep, because the world they used to think was wonderful, now it was dangerous. Then Terence, so that everyone could sleep, decided to tell incredible stories that made the boys to be impressed, after telling the rest began to do the same, each one started to tell their own story. They were having fun like never since they came to the underground world and they kept going until they fell asleep.

In the wake of day, they woke up to continue their continuous journey until, suddenly they noticed strong footsteps, they looked back to see that it was a Carnotaurus, Ducky and Petrie looked at him carefully and saw that it was the same carnotaurus they found before. The carnotaurus started chasing them and the gang began to run, when it was about to catch you, Ruby made out a small hole near them, following the advice of Ruby headed towards the hole with the intention to mislead the carnotaurus.

All managed to pass the hole and as the carnotaurus was too big for the hole, he couldn't follow them, but unfortunately, that hole faced a series of slides. As they had already been through this the boys had fun, but Terence was completely scared, the slides ended up separating the gang in 3 different teams. When the teams came out of the area of slides, they realized that they were lost, but later they realized that they could hear the other teams, Littlefoot that was with Terence told the rest that they were in a kind of maze and that the best solution was to continue until they were all found.

The boys decided to follow the plan of Littlefoot and began to walk to see if they found the others, while Terence, told Littlefoot very angry that this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't convinced him to go with them. Littlefoot told him to calm down because it was now when they had to work together, but Terence told him no, that he would find the exit on his own and once he found it he would go not to return, Littlefoot didn't want to leave him alone, so he decided to follow him.

While Littlefoot was following Terence who was getting lost repeatedly finishing in the same starting point, the first team composed by Petrie, Chomper and Ruby, it was continuing its way up to coming to an area full of beautiful giant flowers. The team 1 remained amazed at such flowers, until they saw like one of them devoured to a small frog, Petrie scared very much simultaneously that was asking how they were going to happen across these evil flowers.

Then Ruby to see flower petals at her side, thought that if they used the petals to appear to be flowers, maybe they would go unnoticed, and to their surprise, it worked. With the petals on his head as a flower pass by the giant flowers without any danger, once they reached the other side, they continued their way out of the maze. The second team formed by Cera, Ducky and Spike, they came to an area full of holes full of water for golden sources, forming a water stairs species.

The team 2 remained impressed by a moment, since later they started wallowing in the water or to drink from her, they were so happy that, if it wasn't for Cera, they would have forgotten the rest, after they were drying off, they continued the way that was taking them the routes of the labyrinth. The last team was that of Littlefoot and Terence, who, after a good time circling in circles, finally arrived in a different area, but that area was covered by tar, Littlefoot suggested going backwards to look for another exit, because every being who walked the tar didn't get out of there alive.

Terence didn't think the same and decided to reach the other side of a jump, Littlefoot try to stop him, but in doing so ended both in the tar, Littlefoot began to ask for help, while Terence tried to go out by force. Littlefoot tried to calm him down, but Terence furiously kept moving to try to get out, that was the drop that filled the glass in relation to the behavior of Terence, and that caused Littlefoot to explode at the same time he shouted at Terence to stop.

He asked Terence to explain himself because he behaved like this, he says that years ago he lived with his family, but an earthquake made him lose them being him a baby, since then he had to learn to live alone, without the help of anyone. Littlefoot asked forgiveness for that and then he affirm that he was no longer alone, that he had him and the others, he also told him that it was not bad to ask for help, but only if he was so proud as not to ask.

At that moment Terence realized his mistake and asked for forgiveness for everything he had done, then he began to ask for help with Littlefoot, minutes later appears the two teams together. The boys threw the two a vine that they could grab, after they grabbed, the rest began to pull with all their strength, after a while trying to get them out, finally got them out.

The gang was full again and that made everyone, even Terence, rejoice, after that joyous moment, followed the route to the exit of the maze, taking them to a huge room. At first everything seemed to go from pearls, until suddenly, as from nothing, appeared the carnotaurus of before, the gang began to run while looking for a way out. When they found her, they ran to her, but the carnotaurus was very close to them, so Terence decided to jump and ride the carnotaurus with the intention of making Littlefoot and the others be saved, but, even though Terence asked them to leave , the boys came back to help him, all together they led to a wall where they managed to knock him down, giving them time to get to the hole before him.

After a while of persecution, finally they managed to reach the exit, getting at the same time of the carnotaurus, but when the carnotaurus crashed against the wall, it caused a collapse that blocked the exit by which they entered. At first they felt safe, until they saw that they were in a dead end, they all began to examine the place in search of a possible exit. Ruby, suddenly, saw that something was going on on the floor, it was cracking and expelling lava jets from the inside.

Terence to see them explain that they were inside a volcano about to erupt, the news made the rest became hysterical, but Terence managed to calm them down by telling them that there was a way out. He told them that if he climbed up to the ceiling and managed to make a hole, they might come to the mouth of the volcano. Some thought it was a stupid, suicidal plan, but Littlefoot explained that it was either that or all would die.

Terence began climbing the wall, when he reached the ceiling, using his claws to open a hole, after a good while digging, in the end made a hole big enough to pass the rest. He went down and climbed each one on his back until everyone was safe on the next floor, but the mouth of the volcano was a long way off, making it impossible to scale it on time, then, to Littlefoot it came up with an idea, he asked everyone to put on hitting the ground to form a crack that will form a hole around it.

When they finished the plan, they all got inside the circle, at first they didn't know because, but suddenly, they saw that the lava had gone up to where they were and that made the circle on which they were shot out of the volcano by the lava and other pieces of roof that had before, after being a while being carried by the stream of the lava, the rock on which they were was beginning to diminish.

The guys didn't know what to do, until Terence came up with the idea of climbing up the trees and jumping one at a distance to a place away from the lava, the plan didn't seem to be safe, but his only way to save himself. All began to follow the plan of Terence and although some had complications, all managed to reach a river that made the lava not get to the other side, when they found safe from the lava, they claimed much more to know that they were out, they were at home.

After jumping and screaming for joy, Littlefoot saw Terence looking at the forest, Terence explained that everything was new to him and that he needed to be a time just to adapt. The gang tried to convince him to stay with them, this explain that the valley was his home, not his, and that he had to find his own, but that if he ever needed help would go to see them, all looked sadly as Terence went away hiding between the trees.

After saying goodbye to his new friend, they set out on their way to the valley, when they came home, they were very happy to meet their families, when he was getting dark, the gang looked into the forest that was beyond the valley, thinking of his friend , at the same time they swore that they would never forget the wonderful world under their feet or their new friend.


End file.
